onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Manga vs. Anime for portraits
Currently, there are many edit wars over whether anime or manga versions of portraits should be used. This is being argued in so many different places that it needs to have a centralized discussion. I am not entirely familiar with where every one of those arguments have been, but I know this is a hot-button issue and that it needs a forum. 14:17, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Discussion As far as different color schemes/appearances in manga vs. anime, in the case of characters like Robin, her page makes it obvious that the manga uses different colors, and that has never stopped us from using anime images for her elsewhere. (Though that argument will become useless when an HQ version of Z comes out) The other thing I've seen is changing the version of the portrait because the other version has no source. While I think it's bad when an image has no source, I think it should only be replaced when the replacement is actually a better image. Keep in mind, I only mean this for sourceless versions that were uploaded before the stricter guidelines about sources, and if a new sourceless version is added, that shouldn't be allowed no matter how good. It should be ok to revert to a sourceless version, as we can always find the source for it with some work once finding sources becomes a more involved project here. 14:17, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I think the way we're changing these portraits now, we're being WAY too strict about it. Like if even your color tone is a little off, it's apparently "non-canon". But having those portraits there exist so people can see the character in sort of a visual list thing. It's the same character, and if there's no major change, then there should be no problem. 14:30, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Ι was planning to make this forum myself. Galaxy keeps replacing anime pics with terrible manga images for no reason and without discussion because "anime isn't canon". And he also uploads AWFUL portraits because the current pics are unsourced. I personally am against both those "changes" he makes and we really need a rule about those thing cause we should aim for quality even when an image is unsourced. P.s there is a HQ version of film Z out to download it. 14:36, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I want to also point out if we're going to make portraits the manga because "it's canon", then we need to make every other image in this site, that's not exclusively anime, a manga. But that would be a serious downgrade in our part, wouldn't it? There's nothing wrong with the anime images. 14:42, May 1, 2013 (UTC) That's what I told him on chat. 14:55, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Not really Nada, since manga panels aren't colored, and therefore we use the anime if they're the same. We should use Oda's images when he colors them (volumes, calendars, log books, etc). They're consistent, don't have faulty animation, and are drawn by the same man, and always will be drawn by the same man, while the anime is drawn by various animators, and some of them are good at drawing the characters, but most are just awful. We should use colored manga portraits just for the sake of respecting the author, and the fact that they're "usually" superior. I'm not talking about uploading side view images, and if they're too small, then fine, we should use anime. Obviously, we wouldn't use black and white portraits over anime images, and only colored, frontal, and not too small colored images. 16:13, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Gal. When it comes to images, my personal belief is that we should stick with the image that looks the best. As far as "consistency" goes, that's not very true. If we have a template with a bunch of manga images and a couple of anime images, that's inconsistent. And there aren't very many characters that actually got colored in the manga. Whoever draws it seems like an unimportant factor, because it's still the same character. Sometimes they put a little more detail into it than Oda. When it comes to respecting the author, I really don't think you realize how much Oda appreciates the anime. He's praised it quite a bit, and it seems he's like one of those fanboys who would just love it to death even if it sucked. I'm sure if he saw us using anime images, he would have no problem with it. Finally, we shouldn't take any priorities when it comes to judging images. If it was a major color change, I could understand. But if it's simply something minor (lighter skin tone, slightly blonder hair then the already blonde), then we should just look at what image is "better". 16:31, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Like I said, we can use anime if it's a clearly higher quality image, but if they're the exact same, or the manga is clearly superior, why not use the one drawn by the man who made the manga himself? Slight color scheme differences do matter though, since it's still a difference. Would much rather not speculate on how much Oda likes the anime either, since we can never truly know his exact thoughts without asking. 16:37, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Slight color schemes like skin tone really don't seem that important. So what if they're a little different? The anime is NEVER going to have the exact same colors as the manga. That's sort of an unavoidable rule in animation. It's never going to be perfect. They're the same character and they're the same race; let's not be super narrow about it. 16:41, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Most of the time, we don't even know the character's skin tone compared to the manga, because Oda hasn't colored them yet. Even more of a reason to use manga colored images though, because as you said, anime will never have the same colors. It's best to use the color scheme that the author himself came up with when possible. 16:43, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Just to point out, major color differences, like Vander Decken, are ones I can understand keeping the manga over. His skin in both medias are two completely different colors, so the manga is best for it. Different skin tones like Kalifa's is a very minor problem. They're both pretty much the same color. She's a white blonde. They're the same character, and I doubt many people, including Oda, have a problem with it. 16:46, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Kalifa is tanned in the manga. That is technically a completely different scheme. 16:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Actually, in the cover of Volume 34, her skin tone is similar to the anime's (not that the second wasn't anyways). Since manga is higher priorities to Color Walks, her anime image is fine. It's still a very minor difference anyways, and should not be accounted for. 03:39, May 2, 2013 (UTC) But the talk decided... 09:40, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Since there are too many anime images, if we keep using anime ones, edit wars will never end. Using manga images in principle is the solution to the problem. --Klobis (talk) 11:37, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, Klobis. Can you explain to me exactly how using manga over anime will reduce edit wars? For every portrait with multiple anime shots, there are multiple manga shots. If any of you read our image guidelines on portrait images, it says that we're not looking for the best quality image, but just any image that can represent the characters without obscuration. All the manga images that I see are partially covered up or at a weird angle, because their part of a larger drawing rather than a simple depiction of one character. 13:49, May 2, 2013 (UTC) What Ryu said. Manga images are good but are almost never suitable for portraits cause they are always at wrong angle and are rarely frontal. 13:53, May 2, 2013 (UTC) There are less colored manga shots than anime shots. "Almost always", says Staw, but from the selection we've had so far, all of them have been mostly frontal and nothing has obscured them. Nada, the color walk images come from color spreads. Chapter 377's is the one that depicted Kalifa with that skin tone. 14:46, May 2, 2013 (UTC) She has skin color. The color is skin. The anime isn't an 'incorrect color scheme', it's skin. 15:31, May 2, 2013 (UTC) It's completely pale vs. tanned. It's a different color scheme. 15:36, May 2, 2013 (UTC) No Gal. the majority of the colored manga images CAN'T be used as portraits. 16:26, May 2, 2013 (UTC) What did you say about nothing Obscuring them? 17:20, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Don't forget the awful angles 17:25, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Also this, this and this. The Satori portrait is really horrible. 17:47, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so all the evidence is on the table. Let's vote on this already. I don't want to read through a hundred more "this sucks", "no, this sucks". 18:53, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I think many colored manga images look pixelated due to the printing/scanning process. There, I said it. I like anime images because the coloration is more consistent and there are less shadows. I don't mind the inconsistent coloring for infoboxes, but I think portrait images should be more distinct. 18:56, May 2, 2013 (UTC) So does everyone agree that anime images should be preferred except for RARE cases when the manga version better than the anime version? 19:06, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes. 19:08, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, and as long as any skin tone is realistic, it's not a "different color scheme". 19:19, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ..No Staw. It has to be polled. Plenty of people have said on this forum that the manga is better. And yeah, it's a different color scheme. There's a big difference between pale and tanned. 19:22, May 2, 2013 (UTC) It's never going to be exactly the same color. Luffy's straw hat will always have a SLIGHTLY different shade of yellow between the manga and the anime. It's unavoidable. It's not a different color scheme, it's just a different tone given in the anime. In fact, if you want to get really official, the ACTUAL colors are black and white. That's how the manga is presented. 19:27, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Now hang on. I can't agree to "anime images shoud be preferred except for RARE cases". That just allows edit wars to continue. Anyone will add a manga picture and say "it's better in this case." We didn't agree on anything. I propose our policy on portrait images should be "always use the anime unless individually decided in the image's talk page first." That will reduce acccidents, I think. 19:30, May 2, 2013 (UTC) No, the colors are what Oda decides when he draws them in color. It's black and white because it isn't feasible to print manga in color yet. 19:31, May 2, 2013 (UTC) The Manga Portraits are better to use over the anime, as they featured the colour scheme given to them by Oda, not Toei. All manga portraits that are used have better quality and aren't as pixilated. We should take this to a vote to decide, what to use. -- 19:32, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Besty's right. We should also just poll if skin tone is an important difference. 19:36, May 2, 2013 (UTC) We should use the best image, be it anime or manga, period. @JSD, skin tone is obviously an important difference if it is significant. The problem is that people don't seem to agree about which degree is significant… This can only be decided on a case-by-case basis. We cannot poll this on a general scale. Yeah. We should always use the clearest option. Frontal, normal lighting, least obscuration, best quality etc. 19:41, May 2, 2013 (UTC) You beat me to it Awaikage. I agree with what you said above. If we abide by all that (as we should) I have no problem with any inconsistencies between manga and anime on the same template. MasterDeva (talk) 20:10, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Oda changes the skin colors of his character literally every chapter. It isn't a new official color scheme every time. 20:11, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Those skin colors are all the same, they're just tanned in some. Oh, you're right. A tan doesn't make a difference, it's all the same skin tone. 00:34, May 3, 2013 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sun_tanning http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanin#Humans No, I'm not being sarcastic. I am genuinely agreeing with you. I don't think a tan changes a color scheme. 01:56, May 3, 2013 (UTC) It's not even really a sun tan. It's more likely just lighting. Sometimes peoples' tones look darker or lighter in some places. 02:30, May 3, 2013 (UTC) OK, this is just going to go on, and on, and on. Time to make a poll. 02:34, May 3, 2013 (UTC) There should be one more option. "Use which image suits best". It sounds vague, but sometimes the anime never comes with a decent portrait. And other times, neither does the manga. 02:40, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I just withdrew my vote, because I realized that you have to be active for three months in order to vote. I joined this wiki on January, but I have been active on this wiki for only about two weeks. So I can't vote right? 10:48, May 3, 2013 (UTC) No, you can vote. It shold say registered user. The poll isn't open yet though. 12:47, May 3, 2013 (UTC) To answer Sff way up a bit, I agree that we'll need to talk about what is a "significant difference", but there are users here who seem to think that ANY difference is "significant" so we should poll that to make sure we don't get caught in that same argument again and again. This should be a separate issue from the current poll. As I said above, anime tends to have clearer lines drawn and consistent coloration when the portrait is good. And I think manga versions are frequently pixelated, even though it's nice to have Oda's drawings, they are less useful for portraits, where the lines of the face and the pose (and frontal qualities) are more important than art style. I feel like the way the poll stands now, it will do nothing to settle those arguments. 20:23, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :About the significant differences: I'm curious to see how you'd poll this? Best way to do it is to poll every image. 22:17, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :Won't that take too much time and effort? It's just better to vote for either the anime version or manga version. 02:31, May 4, 2013 (UTC) no, we could probably do a whole bunch of them together and it wouldnt take that long and would be relatively easy, also how come only users with at least 3 months experience can vote in the poll-- 02:36, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Best quality image is the way to go. SeaTerror (talk) 02:56, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Can somebody add to the poll an option of best quality? 02:58, May 4, 2013 (UTC) that would be option number 4 would it not-- 03:04, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Then one of the other options should be taken out. The thing that matter most about images are the quality and detail regardless whether it's manga or anime. 03:14, May 4, 2013 (UTC) No. That definitely wouldn't be option 4. What I said should be on the poll regardless. SeaTerror (talk) 22:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) To answer Sff's question, I would poll it like this: *In cases where skin tone is different in the anime/manga, should the manga version be used by default? **Yes, manga version should always be used. **No, it should be discussed to see if it's a substantial difference. Or something along those lines. 02:06, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Bump. And is someone really gonna tell me that this is more detailed than this just because it was drawn by Oda? And we really need to lock all the portraits in question that are being edit warred over until this forum is over. 00:24, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Not all anime images are better than manga images and not all manga images are better than anime images. Some anime images have better quality and detail while some manga images also have better quality and detail. It's best if we just choose images according to the best quality and detail. It's the quality and detail that matters the most. Not whether it's anime or manga. 07:26, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I been doing my part to try to keep up with this shitstorm. Alot of good anime images started to get taken down, and I went out of my way to try and update these manga portraits with good quality profile shots. But everytime its either Klobis or Galaxy fighting me. It's either not 'current' when the details still stand unchanged, or, it's not the right skin shade. I mean, excuse my french but who gives a flying f*ck over some character that might look abit more pale in the anime than he did drawn some years ago on paper. The details still hold up, and stuff changes along the way. Not every anime picture will look as good as the manga, but just because Oda drew it first does not mean its better. Bottom line, quit screwing with the formula. It's been fine for awhile now, leave it alone. Genocyber (talk) 08:52, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Poll This poll will decide our stance on manga vs. anime portraits. You must have 300 edits to vote, and have been a registered user for 3 months.' The poll will remain closed until all points are addressed,' and will be opened 24 hours after it has been agreed upon. Poll options are below. 1. Use colored manga images for every portrait, regardless of the quality. #xxx #xxx #xxx 2. Use anime images for every portrait, regardless of the quality (with the exception of major color scheme differences) #xxx #xxx #xxx 3. Use manga colored images only when color schemes are different. #xxx #xxx #xxx 4. Let the talk page decide (Poll or Majority) #xxx #xxx #xxx